Known processes for manufacturing an abrasive wire include the deposition of magnetic abrasive particles on a central core and the use of a binder to hold the abrasive particles to this central core.
Permanent magnetic induction has been used to attract particles to the core. Magnetic induction in the longitudinal direction has proven to be rather ineffective for rapidly attracting abrasive particles to the central core, and, as a result, the manufacture of the abrasive wire is not truly faster. Magnetic induction in a radial direction leads to a very non-uniform distribution of abrasive particles around the circumference of the core. This is because such particles mainly concentrate on the south pole and the north pole of the central core. Between these two zones around each pole, there are almost no abrasive particles. Thus, in the latter case, the increase in productivity comes at the cost of a loss of uniformity in the distribution of abrasive particles over the surface of the central core.